Fortin
|race = African|eye_color = Brown|hair = Black |weapon(s) = Bundeswehr Machine Gun, Hero, Soviet MG, SWAT Rifle, Apocalypse, Critical Strike, Tactical Knife |equipment = Frag Grenade, Smoke Grenade, Ammo Pack|image1 = Fortin Full Body.png|height = 193 cm (6'04")}} Sergeant Edmond Asamoah-Fortin is a major character in Operation: Catalyst in Co-Op Campaign. He is one of the members of JSOC-Echo's Gryphon Squad, acting as the team's gunner and support. Biography Early Life Fortin's upbringing was grim; having been born to an impoverished family in the slums of Divo, his mother died at a young age, leaving him and his 2 brothers in the care of his father. Balancing a life between education and labor as a collector, Fortin struggled to keep pace with the demands of life, as he had to defend himself from thieves and his masters. Young Fortin was known for his love of the military, due to his father being a veteran of the Ivorian armed forces. At the age of 12, the Ivorian Civil Broke out, in which his family fled the country to Toulouse, France. With a new life ahead of him, he decided to focus hard on his education. After a rough start, he eventually rose to become one of the top performing students at his high school. Joining the Military After finishing high school, he enlisted into the French Army, where he would eventually be selected into the 42nd Dragoon Light Infantry Regiment. He served in Second Ivorian Civil War, the Malian Conflict, and the Syrian Civil War. Seeing him being a perfect candidate for the special forces, he was then enlisted into the 4th Special Forces Helicopter Regiment, where he further saw conflict in Afghanistan. Operation: Catalyst When the Pixelarican Army managed to push back the Coded from Pixelarica, the Coded retaliates by attacking Pixelarican allies such as South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, and France. In response to Article 5, Pixelarica, as well as Canada, intervenes in order to defend its allies. The European Union forms a joint special forces task force; J-SOC Echo, comprising of multiple special forces group from NATO member states. Fortin's extensive operating history at a young age landed him a position in Gryphon Squad. Battle of Marseilles The joint task force fought alongside European Union and French Army soldiers during the Coded invasion of Marseilles, France. The joint task force was to eliminate Coded spawning grounds inside specific buildings around the port city, while the French and EU forces provide fire support. The joint task force managed to push behind enemy lines to eliminate the spawning ground, in which Fortin was a key player in defending the team as they upload the virus. Eventually, Gryphon Squad was retasked to support local forces defending the beach from a Coded assault. Fortin charged into the enemy and single-handily suppressed waves of Coded soldiers. Infiltrating the Warship Soon after, the joint task force was authorized to infiltrate the Coded warship and destroy the command center and the ship itself. In order to infiltrate the ship, two teams of underwater submersibles managed to evade enemy detection and climbed onto the deck the ship. Using encryption devices to cover their bodies from being picked up by scanners, the joint task force to two sneaked onto the bridge, where the crew of the ship were quickly killed off. However, the entire squad were alerted when after the death of the captain triggered the emergency alarm. Evanson quickly uploaded Gordon's virus in order to disrupt communications and orders while the rest of the task force defends him. The Evanson manages to upload the virus and ordered the team to make an escape towards the extraction point. The team manages to fight through heavy Coded resistance all over the ship, however anti-air positions prevented the helicopter from getting close to the ship. Under an ambush, the joint task force quickly fights towards the AA guns and disables them. The Chechen-Russian Border Incident Intelligence from satellite imaging and reports from air traffic control had piqued the task force's interests as a large cargo plane was shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. Deadpan was reassigned to join the team to gain access to the black box. Within moments of reaching the crash site, however, a massive firefight broke out between the Chechen Rebels who have already secured the site and unknown a Russian mercenary force attempting to flush the rebels out. Fortin provided suppressive fire for the team while they advanced through the thick snow and debris. Using his Apocalypse, he managed to take out a Chechen BTR-60 crossing the frozen lake, destroying the ice around it and causing a massive hole around it. His shot managed to cut off incoming rebel reinforcements, in which the task force manages to eliminate both the mercenaries and the rebels. Trouble in London As a result of recent political instability and control in the governments, major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin begin to descend into chaos for the lack of change in recent months and their cost on the citizens, especially with the threat from The Coded. As a majority of European cities fell to disorder and violence, London in particular experienced an armed uprising by anarchists. Gryphon Squad was dispatched to reach to the parliament and rescue the trapped politicians against the crowd of anarchists as a final option. Fortin, with Deadpan managed to stop the eastern side of the building from being overrun from anarchists. They held out until an extraction helicopter arrives. X-Hour Begins The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The joint task force were mostly deployed behind enemy lines to sabotage or assassinate targets. Gryphon Squad was deployed along with the 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company in rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo.The squad pushes through multiple defensive positions before reaching the grounds of the missile site. Joining with his former SAS regiment, him and the SAS commander launches a final push into the compound, they faced heavy losses but managed to stop the launch of several ICMB's. Hunt for the Dragon Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of the escaped High Chancellor of the New European Order to a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker housing was defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. The joint task force were dispatched with the assault force to storm the bunker. Fortin and his team stormed across the field under enemy railgun fire and into the compound where they fought through waves of NEO soldiers. Fortin was wounded during the final assault in the mine, but survived. Trivia * Fortin can be seen praying before reaching the battlefield in X-Hour, suggesting that Fortin is of Catholic faith. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign